


A Series of WTF Events

by sinnocent



Category: Something - Fandom
Genre: Gen, nerd warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6815839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnocent/pseuds/sinnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lenny</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Series of WTF Events

Rpg was making tacos randomly out of the blue, and they were adding nachos on the dish. It was literally just nacho-tacos, and they were serving it for their friend. Who was, in fact, a nerd of all nerds, and no one can take their omega nerd status away, the title only went to Crass alone.  
They had visited this adult-child, coming to Canada on a dog sled from the great lands of -Bloop lmao you thought I was going to give you my location??? LMAO- Switzerland, how did they manage to get across the waters was a mystery itself.  
"Crass, the tacos. They are Canadian and ready to get demolished. Dig in time, dawg." They called out to their fellow pal friend, who entered the kitchen in a skeleton onesie. Jack Skeleton, to be specific.  
"It's the 2000's, Rpg, use the modern lingo." Crass snorted and rolled her eyes, taking a seat at the table and folding her arms across it's surface. Rpg just wagged their finger at her. "Listen, I don't think you understand the word 'irony' I'm talking in such weird ways for ironic purposes, home-slice." They then slid the plate over to Crass, who just stared at the taco-nachos.  
"I am confused." Crass is confused. What is she staring at- this was. A new concept she stumbled upon. "You're a culinary artist, your cooking never ceases to amaze me. Am I suppose to eat this?" Crass asked, raising a brow, which is on fleek.  
"RUDE. Yes, that's it's true purpose." Rpg gestured to the nacho-tacos. "You eat food, bruh. Now get your chomp on, it's getting cold."  
Crass experimentally took a taco in hand and squinted in thought, contemplating whether she should actually take a bite out of it or not. Curiosity won over and she did a big ol chomp to her food. Not bad, not good, but not bad. Strange yes, but she's not going to scrunch her nose to it.  
Rpg fixed themselves a normal taco.  
Crass looked at them and asked.  
"Why?"

**Author's Note:**

> i know how to write romance novels ok i am a writer this is who i am


End file.
